The real enemy part 4
by Gyra196
Summary: finally the Kids discover who was causing the problem, plz read and review, :D i need some reviews so that i may continue this story thanks :P


The real enemy part 4

After arriving into the TV series, Takato and the others met up with the Digidestined kids in the TV show, but Digimon from their world had escaped into the TV show, what's gonna happen now?

****Roll special credits****

          It was still getting Dark Rika was walking with Yolei. They arrived at Yoleis house in no time, as Rika was introduced to Yoleis family, Rika was very polite as they were introduced for the next 30 minutes, before Rika was unable to Finally sleep.

          Henry and Takato where asleep as well, but they were quite worried about when the Digimon was going to attack, they didn't know what was going to happen in the near future, yet they slept quietly in their beds.

          "Where am I?" asked Takato, his voice echoed through the white plain of a immense room, Two dark figures where walking towards him each from a different direction, Takato realised who the figures where, it was the d-reapers body form, and the other was malomyotismon, Takato was scared as he watched the two fuse to become a weird Digimon, the white plain focused in on a scene of where a Digimon was lying down it was Imperialdramon, Takato then saw the flames of the city, he didn't understand what was going on, then it changed back to the white plain before Takato woke up, with the sun shining through the window.

          "Hey, you awake already?" asked Davis as he was putting his goggles on.

          "Yeah, but I had the strangest dream," replied Takato

          "Don't worry it must have been the smell from demiveemon, since he decided to sleep on top of you," said Davis

          "Hey, I resent that remark," Said demiveemon

          "Calm down, it was just a joke,"

          Takato laughed, 

"Oh before I forget weren't we supposed to meet in the park at noon?" asked Takato.

"Don't worry we have…" Davis looked at the clock, "15 MINUTES!!!"

"YIKES!" yelled Davis

"We better get going now!" Said Takato

"Right," said Davis

They ran all the way when Davis realised that it was twenty-minute walk, so they decided to get there the fastest way possible.

"VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO RAIDRAMON!"

"Get on!" yelled Davis

          Takato nodded as he jumped on to Raidramons back,

          ****Cue music****

The other's where at the park waiting Rika heard something coming near them.

"I hear something," said Rika

"Who could that be I wonder," said Yolei

"It's probably Davis and Takato," Said Henry

"Davis is late again," Said TK

Takato and Davis slowed down, as they got off Raidramons back and he changed back into demiveemon.

"So anyway, we really need a plan of action," Said Izzy as he tapped away on his computer,

"Well, I think that since Digimon are appearing in this world, then we might search for its source in the Digital world," Said ken

"Right, I'm once step ahead of you guys," said Izzy

"Look, we just better be ready when any other Digimon attack," Said Kari

"Well, I think that the sooner we get this done the better, but we still better be on our guard," said Cody

"WAIT!! I found something, in the Digital world, it's a red thing, but Digimon readings are coming from it, but I can only read two Digimon, could they be the cause of these problems?" pondered Izzy

"Hmmm, we better get going into the Digital World," Said Takato

"Right!" said everyone

They all pointed their Digivices at the laptop, which Izzy was holding, then their Digivices started to emit a bright light,

"DIGIPORT OPEN" they all yelled

A few moments later they where transported into the Digital world, they all ran ahead to check out what was going on, but they where too late as they saw the two Digimon transport themselves from the Digital world, into the real world. They couldn't make out the two Digimon, but something was wrong and only Takato knew what was going on.

A few minutes later they came back out of the Digital world they were all very worried.

"WE WHERE TOO LATE!" Said Davis

"Looks like we got to fight them here," Said Henry

"RIGHT!" Said Yolei

A few minutes later the Digimon had DNA digivolved, whilst the Tamers had their Digimon, go to ultimate, they all rushed to find the source of the problem using Izzys laptop.

"Look there!" Kari pointed Towards the Tower where two Figures where standing

The Kids stood there in awe wondering what was going to happen next as they got ready for battle as they ordered their Digimon to attack.

What is going to happen who are these two figures and will this story ever end, find out next month on The real enemy!


End file.
